


冥界之子

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: *人外，触手，丸吞，产乳*含有严重的人物ooc，我流私设，不合理设定请注意*黄就完事了，管那么多干嘛
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 14





	冥界之子

在爱梅特塞尔克的记忆里，彼时亚马乌罗提还欣欣向荣，由于他独特的天赋，人们说他是冥界之子。

他是冥界之子，现在也要归于冥界。

他完成了自己的使命，光之战士（不，现在是暗之战士）会继续自己的旅途，以后的事情都与他无关了。他度过了过于漫长的时光，现在闭一下眼睛也无妨。爱梅如此想着，阖上了双目，他能感觉到自己的灵魂在下沉，前往一个黑暗的神秘之处，这里不是冰冷的海底，虽然黑，却能感受到温暖与生命的跃动，是如此的奇妙。

但接下来的发展不如爱梅特赛尔克想象的那般安逸，他感觉到什么有力的东西，像是某种生物的手臂，或者说是腕足？总之是肢体一类的东西卷住了他的腰腹。

爱梅倏地睁开双眼，他只能看到这个庞然大物的一部分，那东西带着难以反抗的力量，察觉到抗拒的瞬间用力往下一沉，爱梅险些觉得脊椎骨要被折断——不过灵魂的他并没有肉体意义上的骨头，只是有类似的痛感而已。

有什么东西吸住了他的脚，像是什么生物的嘴把他们含了进去。那玩意一点点顺着身体往上，把他整个包裹起来。

爱梅能感觉到那东西的内壁柔软又富有弹性，黏糊糊的，蠕动着，这不是什么令人愉快的体验。那个东西已经吞没了他大部分的的身体，来到了胸部。他有些厌恶地扭动了一下身子，感觉到那张“嘴”缩紧了，它的内部伸出一根软软的触须，一下子包裹住爱梅的阴茎开始吸吮，毫无征兆的行为让他身体一颤停止了反抗。

那个生物顺势一下子把他整个吞了进去，虽然他不会再死一次，可窒息感仍然存在。爱梅感觉整个人被一层肉壁紧紧的吸附住，肉体的每一寸都在被迫接受那些正在蠕动的肉块和黏液。他没法呼吸，黏液堵住了他的口鼻，甚至渗进了口腔中。肉壁内部并不是很平滑，有一些凸起的肉铆钉碾过他的身子，那根小触须还在吸吮他的阴茎，用有些坚硬的小肉刺戳着他的尿道口，还有的触手正在抚慰他的阴囊。他可以感觉到自己的皮肤变得柔软且燥热，阴茎早就射出去了几次。又有触须扒住了他的屁股，有一根在他后穴的入口戳了戳。爱梅想要避开那根恶心的东西，但是把他吞进来的肉管子紧紧的绷在他身体上，感觉像穿了一件紧身衣，那附加在身体上的压力让他动弹不得。

触手的顶端张开了，许多细小的触须往后穴处钻，伸进每一道穴口的褶皱里。它们与屁股洞的褶皱严丝合缝的嵌在一起，像是寄生在里面一样。那些触须在里面蠕动着，撑开紧致的褶皱，爱梅竟然因此到达了高潮，仅仅因为后穴的洞口被触手搞了一下。触须分泌出的黏液让那个洞变得湿淋淋的，配上蠕动的触须，看起来色情的超乎想象。有几根触手趁机滑了进去，在他的肚子里大肆搅动，有几根好像附着着吸盘，在里面吸吮他在黏液浸泡下变得媚人的穴肉，让爱梅又射精了。他喘息着，张嘴的时候却让更多黏液流进嘴里。

肉管子又开始蠕动起来，这回爱梅感觉到自己在被排出来，那些长在管子里的触手也缩了回去。他裹着一身黏液掉在之前缠住他的巨大腕足上，那腕足又卷起他的腰接住了他。生物远没有结束它的侵犯，它的触手靠近爱梅的后穴，它们比肉管子里的要更坚硬有力一些。那个柔软的肉穴正在自主收缩着，黏液都被穴肉挤出了泡泡。触手捅进去时爱梅哼了一声，音调里竟带着几分愉悦。

有触手捅进他的嘴里，他这时察觉到这个生物和他一样没有实体，像是以太或者什么纯粹的魔力凝聚出来的，不知经过多么长久的岁月才变成这样，静静地蛰伏在幽冥之中。触手让独特的以太流经他的全身，爱梅就不可思议的产生了一种浑身的内脏被挤压揉捏的感觉，那简直像有什么东西进来了，并且在操他身体里的每一个角落。在他又挣扎着射了几股以后终于失去了控制，崩溃的阴茎开始往外喷尿，但是很快他的屁股重重挨了一下，他这才注意到他的下方好像还有很多类似的生物，不过体型都比较小。它们明显不喜欢他漏出来的尿，所以打了他作为警告。但这又不是他能控制的，爱梅恼火地想着。

这个生物显然也意识到了，它看来也拥有一定程度的智慧。它伸出一根细小的触手爬进爱梅的尿道口，在钻进去以后无预兆的开始膨胀，酸痛的感觉让爱梅皱紧了眉。很快触手就堵住了他的尿道口，还让他的阴茎也被撑大了一圈。现在他每次被触手侵犯到高潮，就只能从缝隙里哆哆嗦嗦的漏出一点点液体。爱梅的身体这会也在操弄下渐入佳境，他的身体已经完全适应了这些触手，后穴甚至夹紧了那些凶猛的玩意。只要他垂下目光，就能看见自己的肚皮被里面活跃的触手挤出各种各样的形状。

生物感觉到爱梅的身体差不多了，这次伸出来两根十分粗壮的触手，顶端是一个碗状的大吸盘，里面密密麻麻的长着圆润的肉疙瘩。它们一下子抓住了爱梅的胸脯大力吸了起来，爱梅扭了扭身子，他现在意识稍微有点模糊，舌头被嘴里的触手压得发麻。

那两根触手吸的十分用力，就是在黏液的麻痹下爱梅也觉得胸部胀痛，感觉快要肿起来了。而他的乳肉也确实膨胀起来，乳头也肿大了。触手里面探出两根坚硬的肉刺戳进他的乳孔里，注射了什么液体。爱梅立刻感觉到胸部发痒发热，圆润饱满的乳房肉眼可见的隆起，挺立在胸前。现在那两个触手已经没法完整的包裹住他的胸部了，它们只能裹住一部分吸吮，黏液滴滴答答的，看着像两张大嘴留着口水吸奶。就在胸部实在涨的受不了的时候，触手松开了他那对已经变得可观的巨乳，发出“啵”的一声，奶子还在空气里颤了颤。与此同时乳头射出两股乳白的奶水，溅到了底下那群小怪物身上，它们立刻变得很高兴，伸出口器吸吮那些乳汁。

爱梅身体里的其他触手也退了出来，其中屁股里的那些已经往他身体里注射了足够多的神秘液体，让他的肚子隆了起来，像个孕妇。没等他喘口气，身上那根巨大的腕足突然用力的收紧，死死勒住他的肚子，爱梅整张脸扭曲起来。那粗壮的腕足用力勒进他的肚皮，把那些液体全部挤了出来，他浑身抽搐着，从后穴把它们全部喷了出来。与此同时他的乳头也失控地喷着奶水。随后触手重新探进他的屁股，这个生物好像打算用这种方式榨取他的奶水。

看来它需要自己留在这里扮演一个母亲的角色去哺育这些小生物。爱梅这样想着，不过这种方式哺乳效率太低了，他看着流淌在胸脯上的乳汁想着。他用脚勾了勾触手，那生物好像明白了他想做什么，把腕足放低，最后放下他在小怪物们的中间。

那些小生物立刻高兴地爬了上来，攀住他的乳房快活的吸吮奶水。屁股里的触手留在里面，这次没有大肆搅动，而是温柔的按摩他的穴肉，促进奶水的分泌。爱梅配合触手扭动自己的屁股，好让穴肉被按摩的更加舒适。这是很奇妙的感觉，他以前被称为冥界之子，总是被与死亡联系在一起，现在他归于冥界，却担负起生的职责。

触手注射的液体让他的肚子再一次鼓胀起来，他知道当然不会怀孕，这种生物的繁衍方式不是这样的，但还是会让他有一种自己孕育生命的错觉，更何况他正在履行哺乳的职责。这回触手没有再挤出肚子里的液体，而是轻柔的从外面拍打他的肚子——他的肚子有了一种新奇的快感，他有一种感觉，这个“孕肚”有可能也会成为他身体的一部分，如果能刺激他泌乳，那么这个生物会让他保持这种孕妇一样的状态的。

他调整了一下姿势，有些吃力的扶着沉甸甸的肚子，尽量让它们不要妨碍自己用屁股接纳触手的动作。那些小生物很乖巧，会配合“母亲”的姿势寻找吸食奶水的地方。有一些没被轮到的，会模仿触手的样子抚慰爱梅的身体，加速乳汁的产出，好让自己的同伴尽快吃饱。他的乳头就像乳牛一样源源不断的产出凝聚着纯净魔力的奶水，滋养这些冥界的奇妙生物。爱梅特塞尔克自己也完全没有意料到他对于现状竟然这么轻易就接纳并适应了。或许，他曾经借助了冥界的力量，是这里的孩子，那么现在就是他回馈这份力量的时候了。

end


End file.
